balto_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/A Balto 4 Should Be Special Like The Rest Who Could The New Characters Be, Here Writers.
In Balto 1 of love Reach For The Lights, Balto 2 I love Aleu's scenes especially her scenes with the mouse, Balto 3 I love the song of the female goose Stella. In all three I love the polar bear cubs. But sinces an omega member is once in a while an old members who can't move much Let the old gray wolf Nava still be seen in a Balto 4 film for sure. Vike, I'd let him be the male wolf who did stuff frequently with Aleu Tana I'd let her be the female wolf who tutored Aleu if Aleu doesn't yet know the solution Balto I'd let him continue to be a father who can sing and play with the young Nava I'd let Nava have his time of being old and just moving enough to survive while continuing to grow old. Niju I'd have this Beta ranked member showing more tolerance to Aleu now that she's part of the pack, he should be a beta ranked member who follows through whether he's speaking with Aleu or Nava, he should the one helping the warrior ranked member who do the guarding and fight if invasion happens. Niju should behave trustworthy to the Alpha whether guarding skills or rescue skills for when those like the pups need help. What Else coud be shown in the fourth film from recently stuff, old stuff and relationship of wild canines Here's my idea German Shephard, more Huskies, Dusty is worth seeing again, so is Kodi and Jenna too but I'd add some new ones Gerberian Shepski barrow Rusty's scenes if this breed isn't simple to form your own scenes of its the German Shephard and husky mixed. Coywolf, at least a small pack they'd be one of the recent things not yet spread wide Dholes seeing Aleu and her pack in Siberia that's one of the intersting historic things with this red furred cousins, this cousin the dhole also used to run in Europe and America during the Ice Age, but showing them in this film of Balto would also respect their serious need for support, and recovery after hundreds of years with people persecuting them. Their scenes of be active with Aleu treating her friend, but they could be similar to Balto's scenes in his first film if the dholes see people walking close to their trail the scenes of irritation or anger are the only scenes I would barrow the idea of at all, poor things are less understood than the jackal or that was their big problem while nature was misunderstood by the whole world. This species fights less than the gray wolf it whistles. It's the themes of Balto problems that would be the sensible thing to barrow for good dhole scenes they've also been facing depletion of food in their hot jungle homelands. Arctic Wolves they could be added for sure they'd be the cousin to meet if Aleu ran where snow doesn't melt in the Arctic Circle. Plus that they could be the cousin showing the new magical scenes because they're believed to wake up the ancestors in some of their old tales, so they could be the cousin waking up an ancestor so Aleu can learn a good lesson like Balto did or so Aleu can let an ancestor counsel her, as privately as Mufasa counsels his living relatives. If they meet some other city dogs it could be the clearly brave domestic breeds Golden Retreiver, Border Collie, Eskimo Dog, Samoyed Dog, Corgi, Saint Bernard, Australian Cattle Dog, and a helpful Blood Hound or a similar friendly hound. Category:Blog posts Category:Balto Category:Wolf Category:Dhole Category:Coywolf Category:Domestic Dog Breeds of Alaska Category:Balto Film Characters Category:Canines of Canada Category:Animals In Siberia Category:Wolf Pack Members Category:Arctic Circle